1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery having the same, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery having the same, which do not require a separate manufacturing process for forming electrode tabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a chemical battery capable of performing repeated charge and discharge by means of reversible interconversion between chemical energy and electrical energy. Recently, as information communication devices have rapidly spread and large-capacity, high power batteries for automobiles have appeared, the secondary batteries comprising lithium secondary batteries having characteristics of high voltage and high-energy density, have been increasingly used.
Although a battery may be configured using all materials, a practical battery necessarily has a large capacity. The material used for the practical battery is necessarily a material having a large amount of charge and discharge electricity used in a potential section. The capacity may be divided into specific capacity and capacity density. Here, the specific capacity is a property of weight, and the capacity density is a property of volume. The battery configured using a material with high specific capacity and high capacity density is considered as a highly productive, value-added battery.
Typically, a lithium ion secondary battery is mainly composed of a positive electrode active material, a negative electrode active material, an electrolyte, a separator and the like. Currently, LiCoO2 is frequently used as the positive electrode active material, and a carbon material such as graphite is used as the negative electrode active material. Here, the carbon material can absorb and remove lithium as an ion type.